1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper body structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motor vehicles, typically automobiles, have an opening formed in the roof (a roof opening) and a cover member that can be operated to open and close the roof opening as desired. The roof opening is typically rectangular with the long side substantially aligned with the long side of the vehicle, i.e., front to back. One type of such automobiles is called as canvas-top type of which the cover member is canvas type, wherein the cover is a retractable soft top typically comprising a soft canvas material and framework (ribs) enabling the cover to be opened and closed in a bellows-like fashion along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and roof opening. (See Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 6-3716.)
This prior art discloses a frame structure provided to a roof of an automobile having the canvas type cover member, wherein guide members are formed integrally to side edge portions of the frame and, under the guide members, a sub-frame is fixed to the side edge portions of the frame. The sub-frame supports a top seal member disposed under side portions of the roof and the side edge portions of the frame. This frame structure is employed to position the guide members relative to the frame with high accuracy and to eliminate an adjustment in assembly work. Also, according to the frame structure, high sealing performance between the roof and the cover member can be achieved.
One problem with such a roof opening is that it is difficult to assure sufficient strength and rigidity in the vehicle body, particularly when the opening is large. More specifically, the roof is connected to the side bodies of the vehicle by way of the intervening side pillars, and plays a structural role contributing to the strength and rigidity of the vehicle body. However, when the size of the roof opening is large, the strength, that is, the rigidity, of the roof itself decreases. This creates the problem of how to assure sufficient strength, and particularly how to assure sufficient rigidity, against side loads.
Furthermore, when the roof opening is formed with the longitudinal axis thereof oriented in the front-to-back (longitudinal) direction of the vehicle, a canvas-like cover is used as described above, and the cover is extended to close the roof opening, the framework (ribs), or more specifically the contours thereof, can be seen from inside the passenger cabin. Some means of improving the appearance is thus desirable.
The invention addresses these problems, and has as its first object to provide an upper body structure for a vehicle such as an automobile that is capable of sufficiently withstanding side loads even when a roof opening is formed.
A second object of the invention is to provide an upper body structure for a vehicle such as an automobile that makes the framework (contours thereof) as least visible as possible from inside the passenger cabin when the cover member for the roof opening is a canvas-like member.
In order to achieve the above-noted objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an upper body structure for a vehicle having in the vehicle roof a roof opening that can be opened and closed by a cover member, comprising: a frame member disposed to the roof so as to frame the roof opening and support the cover member, the frame member comprising a reinforcing cross member extending widthwise to the vehicle body and interconnecting right and left frame side members, which are longitudinal to the vehicle body.
In this case, the upper body of the vehicle, especially the roof is reinforced by means of the reinforcing cross member of the roof frame, creating a construction that is particularly strong with respect to side loads. That is, the reinforcing cross member creates a construction that is even stronger with respect to side loads.
Also, In the above aspect of the present invention, it is more preferable that the frame member and a center pillar of the vehicle body are conjoined by a reinforcement. By employing this feature, the reinforcement increases the bond strength between the center pillar and the frame, creating a construction that is even stronger with respect to side loads.
Furthermore, it is more preferable that the center pillar is located in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body between the front and back ends of the roof opening and the reinforcing cross member is located substantially at the location of the center pillar in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body. This creates a construction that is even stronger with respect to side loads.
Furthermore, it is more preferable that the cover member is of canvas type which is a soft top cover comprising a cover material and ribs enabling the cover member to expand and contract in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body. A soft canvas top is provided as the cover.
Furthermore, it is more preferable that at least one of said ribs positioned in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body so as to overlap the reinforcing cross member when the roof opening is completely closed by the cover member. In this case, the reinforcing cross member hides one or more ribs in the framework supporting the cover when the roof opening is closed by the cover. Fewer ribs are thus visible from inside the passenger cabin, and the appearance is improved.
Furthermore, it is more preferable that the cover material is weakly transparent to visible light. In this case, the material of the cover allows light to enter the passenger cabin even when the roof opening is closed by the cover. Passengers can thus enjoy a pleasantly brighter interior.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.